


Just a coffee date

by Rendrag88



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendrag88/pseuds/Rendrag88
Summary: Just a short story of pretty much pure smut..
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Just a coffee date

**Author's Note:**

> It started off with Coffee, because every great story starts with coffee..
> 
> There isn't any plot, it's just smut

Lena is curled on Kara's couch, something she does all too often, the friends have their coffee dates every week, so today was just like any other.

Lena is a terrible flirt, so even though their friendship has always been platonic, everyone would believe otherwise with the way they was with each other.

Over coffee they both chatted, laughed and of course made inappropriate comments to one another.

Lena looks up at Kara as a silence falls between them both, Kara's looking straight into Lena's eyes, her eyes piercing through her. Those beautiful blue eyes Lena thought to herself as she studied each bit of Kara's expression, slightly unreadable but it felt longing, wanting. Lena bites her bottom lip, to which Kara most certainly noticed, she leans and and kisses her, gently..

Lena froze on the spot, a million thoughts running though her head. What was going on. They was friends. This doesn't happen. Suddenly, after a moment Kara starts to move away but Lena slides her hand to the back of her neck and pulls her back, this time she kisses her back.

They kissed for awhile, exploring each others lips and mouths, as time passes the kissing becomes deeper and more passionate. Kara then starts to run her hands up Lena's shirt, gently caressing her sides, each stroke makes the hairs on the back of Lena's neck stand on end.

Oh wow, is this really happening Lena thinks to herself.

Kara pulls back from the kiss, grins at Lena before pushing her back onto to couch and resting herself above her, kissing down Lena's neck whilst lifting her top up, sliding it above and over her head, caressing each part of her friends body, circling her fingers round her friends already erect nipples, Lena's hips start pushing back into the couch, the wetness between her thighs becoming more and more apparent. She slips her hand behind Kara's waist, pulls her closer and bucks her hips into her. A groan escapes from her friends lips.

Kara is encouraged by all Lena's responses to the kissing and caressing, she starts to unbutton her Jean's and slide them down with her panties, and slides Lena's legs wide apart. She smiles at her friend, so helpless below her, she wants to please this woman, she wants to take control and make her scream.

Kara's hand slides between Lena's legs, runs her fingers up her thighs to her very slick folds. Lena let's out a small gasp as Kara's fingers tease gently over her throbbing clit. Kara kisses Lena again, so deep, so passionate, full of pure lust and wanting all whilst teasing between her folds.

Lena can't take much more of this teasing, she pulls Kara's head to the side and gently whispers "Fuck me, please"

And that, was all Kara needed to hear... She positions herself in a way to have one hand behind Lena's head, whilst she slides two fingers deep inside her dripping cunt. She gently starts to build up some momentum, with each stroke inside of Lena, the moans become louder and louder, her hips bucking and pushing into Kara's hand, Kara pushing deeper and deeper into her soaked cunt.

"Kara" - Lena groaned as she was getting oh so close to the edge, her orgasm building throughout her body, her eyes tighten, as her head swings back.

"Look at me, Lena" - Kara gently growls, as she pulls Lena's head back up..

Their eyes lock, bodies moving in complete tandem, this.. This was enough to tip that edge, she let's out a scream with pure pleasure as her cunt tightens around Kara's fingers, her body shaking with ecstasy. Kara kisses her again, deeply with so much feeling and passion

Then....

She wakes up, flustered, It was all just a dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was just a quick write after a dream I had. I'm completely aware of the grammar and spelling mistakes, I may come back and edit at some point. But hope you enjoyed anyway


End file.
